From The Shadows
by LaneUzumaki
Summary: Pre-Overwatch. The beginning; the milatry meeting of Gabriel and Jack and they're training before Overwatch and the Omnic Crisis. A look into the twos lives and how they feel inlove. Early warning for Reaper76.


Hi all~ sorry for no updates or stories. Me and my fiancée just moved in together! But here is the prologue to my newest story! Please enjoy!

~~~~~~ Prologue~~~~~~~

People knew him but not his story. Gabriel Reyes was not just a cadet in the United States Military. He wasn't born into a military family like most that was in his barracks. Gabriel was in fact only two of the thirty men that wasn't born with some link to military in his family. He and the other man were both sent to the military instead of juvenile for the how many time it was for the two. Gabriel himself knew it was the last chance he had, turning seventeen soon meant he would be tried in court as an adult, and some of the stuff he had done in his life could easily lock him away for a life behind bars. He had already spent most of his life drifting, angry at life, hurt. He never really had a roof above his head. And if it did it never lasted long.

In the short months Gabriel had been at the military camp he had noticed people didn't have what it took to be a solider. Some had all the talk, but couldn't walk the walk. Some couldn't take following orders and would end up dropping out. But Gabriel couldn't afford to drop out, not that prison life didn't sound nice. He wouldn't need a job and wouldn't have to pay any bills. But the idea of being locked up like he had as a young teen wasn't something he wanted to go back too. Within three months the team was down to just nineteen men. Reyes was the only one of those nineteen men that found it hard to follow orders. He hated taking orders anyway, he always had. He didn't like men shouting in his face either. He questioned orders, unlike the rest of men. He pushed all officers to the limits of breaking point. In short, Gabriel Reyes was an ass. No officer wanted to train him, they were all corporal and what backbones they had, Reyes's attitude was starting to break them all.

By the time two corporals had put notice in to quit because they couldn't handle the uncaring attitude of Reyes, the man was brought before a heigh ranked officer, who asked him if he wanted to drop out and finish his time in prison instead. Gabriel just shrugged, he had no respect for the man before him. And that's when the decision was made to put Reyes into a more hands on part of the army, after all he was just in a cadet like base. He needed to learn discipline which was way they sent him to the 407 squadron.

When Reyes arrived at the squadron he doubted at all that it was going to be anything different then what he had already been threw. But instead he was in for a surprise. He had to share a room with six other men (which was better then the barracks he had stayed in original). There morning wake up call was at half 4 every morning. They had to be washed and showered and in the canteen for 5am, where breakfast took place between 5am and 5:15am. If you missed it, you missed out. At 5:30am parade started and by 6am they were outside being trained and drilled for the upcoming war.

Reyes had gone from arguing about running around a field, to being thrown in the deep end of the military and learning how to fight and stay alive. His first day was just the start of his change. Missing breakfast was something that he didn't think he felt to bothered about. Till he was feeling himself getting weak when they started hand to hand combat. Which made him look weak. Something Gabriel never wanted to look. It was all fine refusing to jog round a field before, but literally having a man twice your side trying to knock you out was a bit of a needed wake up call for the young man.

The first week was a complete struggle made worse by the fact his first day off still meant an early wake up call, breakfast was served the same time everyday regardless what day it was. Lucky enough for him four others in there quarters went home last night, leaving him and one other alone. Reyes wasn't here to make friends. He just wanted to finish up his time and leave. Only two years left.

Four weeks had passed and Reyes was starting to enjoy this life style. He was also started to improve in every aspect of the military which surprised the officers. He was still not a force to be reckoned with.

This is where Reyes story begins.


End file.
